


I'm tired

by dinxby



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinxby/pseuds/dinxby
Summary: Mark is tired.





	I'm tired

**Author's Note:**

> Was tired when i wrote this at 4 am one night. Enjoy this small drabble.

The door to the hotel room was slammed by a hopping mad Irishman with a green poof of hair. Before him had entered a man of similar height who seemed rather tired. He was staring dreamily at two queen beds on the other side of the hotel room.

"We can't keep doing that, Mark!" Jack snapped at the other. Mark, in turn, finally turned to face Jack, a tired look on his face that softened upon gazing at Jack despite the rage being spat off the other's tongue. Mark raised a hand to wave it off, but he was quickly cut off by Jack speaking once more.

"NonononoNO, MARK. We cannot just pull shite like that in front of the fans," Jack used emphasized and mentally stressed hand gestures. "Septiplier's a shitestorm already and sharing a panel these days is easier said than fuckin' done. I think we should just..." A yawn from Mark, which ended in him draping himself around Jack and moving both of them to one of the queen beds that had been calling his name since the panel ended.

 

Jack's protests muffled by Mark's sweaty armpit, they both toppled onto the very soft blankets adorning the bed. Jack lay on his back while Mark lay half on the bed and half on Jack's right half.

"Mark, this is fuckin' serious!" Jack moved to shove Mark off of him before he caught a glimpse of how tired the other was. The room was silent for a moment as Jack seemed to have said all that was needed to be said.

"I know, Jack," Mark finally replied.

"We'll talk more about this tomorrow." Jack cast another glance in Mark's direction before rolling on his side, Mark soon following to cradle around him as The Big Spoon.

"I know."

Jack snuggles closer to Mark. They both proceed to drift into a tranquil, deep sleep.


End file.
